Convergence
by CityofPopolac
Summary: A !SLASH! featuring Alan Wake and Isaac Clarke. Sensuality without much of a plot; experimenting with opposite personalities and settings. Rated M for strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**I normally really do not care for crossovers, and I've even complained about it in the past. This is mainly due to the fact that they're hard to portray realistically. This is my first. The idea for this story was mostly out of desire to see the interaction between very different characters. You'll notice I don't explain how they got together, as I intended to worry about that after the fact but obviously never got around to it. Their interaction is more important anyway. This is a part one of two. I do not own Alan Wake, Isaac Clarke, or Dead Space**

**Convergence (noun): **_The act or instance of converging. The degree or point at which objects converge._

_

* * *

_

Alan touched Isaac's jawline lightly with his fingertips, his expression softening slightly at the feeling of stubble. Isaac leaned into the touch despite himself and his eyelids fluttered over his pale gaze, watching Alan's nervous body language. His own frame was tight with anxiety and aversion but he remained grounded as if to witness if this was truly happening. He had set his plasma cutter down on the table and there his right hand remained, stiffly clutching its edge to exert some of his tenseness.

Alan's hand lingered against the heat of Isaac's neck and began to play along the advanced technology and armor of his chest. Isaac observed with short breaths as his partner touched the littered display screen on his sternum, enthralled by the detail and newness.

"I've never seen anything like it," Alan noted almost passively, a graveled whisper.

"Most CEC employees carry it," Isaac responded with a shaky, hurried pace, noticing how close their faces had become. "It-it's protocol. It has all of my information, and whatever's necessary for missions..." he trailed off when he felt Alan's hand on his stomach. An inhale caught in his throat and a warm feeling began to pool at the bottom of his insides. "It's... technology that has been around..." the touch was weaving around hems of the thick abdominal fabric and the muscles in his knees were weakening. "For at least one hundred years..."

"It's amazing," Alan responded in a casual tone as if he were not preoccupying the engineer, "Something my generation only dreamed about."  
Isaac's eyes rolled back as his weight began to lean into the table, lightheaded with anxious enjoyment. He swallowed hard. "What generation is that again?" he murmured.

Alan only laughed and lifted his teasing hands from his partner, running his fingers through his hair and examining Isaac's face briefly. He noticed his flush cheeks and slight perspiration on his forehead. "You seem nervous," he stated with barely a smile.

"I'm not sure what to make of this," Isaac responded in honesty, leaning both hands back on the table and regaining his posture. He reached over his shoulder briefly to touch his RIG.

"What is that?" Alan asked him, his brow furrowing in sudden interest as he stretched to see the mechanism.

Isaac took a deep breath and stood up straight, turning his body at an angle so Alan could see. "It's a RIG. It's a health detector that's connected directly to the spinal column. They're another thing everyone has." he reached back to touch it again, craning his neck. The action struck Alan as strangely attractive. "Sometimes it gets sore..."

"It's connected to your spine?" Alan seemed disgusted and fearful at the same time, as if projecting that in his lifetime he would be subjected to the same fate. "And the blue...?"

"The blue means I'm in generally good health." Isaac explained briskly. He cooperated passively as Alan began to examine the mechanism, working lightly so as not to cause discomfort. He could feel pressure on his muscle but he stared forward at the shadowed wall, pushing down the warmth in his stomach. A part of him wished the exploration would spread out of control again, but portions of his mind were not as accepting as others.  
"What's the yellow ring?" he heard Alan ask quietly.

"It's called stasis," Isaac recited the information without thought, "Since I work on functioning machines a lot of the time, it slows them down enough where I can operate on them for a few minutes."

"Does it actually slow time?"

"Not... so much as the movement of an object. They bounce back to pace, though."

"Wow." was all Alan said and he felt the pressure cease.

Isaac paused a moment before moving to turn back but he was surprised by a familiar invasive touch. Alan's hand had slipped around his waist and was again caressing his stomach. Isaac's body was overwhelmed by a wave of excitement and he braced his palms against the table, letting his chin fall against his chest. This was happening. "What are you doing?" he asked not with defense but interest.

"Nothing." Alan replied, and then added, "This is a full body suit?" Isaac could only nod. "How does it come off?"

With that comment Isaac stood without consideration and turned to face Alan. His stance was neutral and his face was even more so, and he was about to speak when his partner took a step forward, glanced at his eyes briefly, and then moved until he almost pressed to Isaac's chest. The engineer froze at the contact and unfamiliar smell, his gaze dropping to Alan and back up again. The writer leaned in and paused, then pressed his lips to Isaac's throat.

The engineer's eyes closed almost automatically and a sound caught in his throat at the feeling of another man's mouth against his neck. Alan's kissing was slow and soft, treating Isaac as passionately as if they had known each other for months as lovers. His hands came to rest on the front of Isaac's stomach who released a small moan of acceptance, blushing immediately in shame. Alan ignored this and continued to work in a trance at his partner's skin, gently using his teeth to coax another sound.

Isaac's hands lingered along the buttons of Alan's open coat, gripping weakly at their smooth edges before exploring further. He prodded his fingertips along the cloth of his shirt, feeling the strong, hot muscle underneath. Something in him sparked and he felt the heat in his stomach spreading upwards into his chest, making his legs weak again. He leaned back against the table's edge, opening his legs to allow Alan to stand between them. The writer took the welcoming motion without hesitation and stepped in closer, running a hand along the black and white fabric of Isaac's suit, up his thigh to his hip where he rested his palm.

Isaac was moaning quietly every few seconds now, entranced by the affectionate sucking and nipping. Internal mechanisms were pushing nausea at the situation but he fought it with a new pleasure that concerned and excited him. He gripped Alan's sides loosely, enjoying the radiating heat as he was drowned in stimulation.

The writer slid his palm over Isaac's crotch and the engineer jerked forward, shoving his chest into Alan's roughly. Alan hissed at the jab from the steel display but quickly returned to his task, ignoring the ache in his sternum. He began to kiss under Isaac's jaw, turned on immediately by the way the engineer lifted his head back for more access. He worked swiftly upwards and soon was staring drunkly at pale blue eyes.

He waited before advancing, taking a moment to study the stranger's face. Isaac's expression was blank for a moment but a smile broke and Alan felt his stomach drop, lurching forward and smashing his mouth against Isaac's. The engineer was frozen and the writer felt his hesitation and shock, moving the kiss slowly to wait for cooperation. Eventually he felt the force of affection returned and their lips began to move together at a lazy pace. Once a rhythm was established Alan's hand returned to Isaac's crotch, cupping his palm over the bulge and sliding it upwards and downwards, hoping for arousal.

Isaac's moan was long and drawn out and he pulled Alan's body closer to his, his hands sneaking under the black t-shirt to the feverish flesh beneath. It was the writer's turn to groan and he did so loudly, goose bumps forming on the back of his neck from Isaac's rough gloves. The engineer deepened the kiss without control, and the light nausea in his stomach turned when their tongues met. His eyes remained closed and his sense of touch became strong, waves of surprise returning when he felt Alan's unshaven chin every so often.

Mental pressure was slowly etching away at Isaac's patience and soon his hands went for his suit, breaking apart the large pieces of external armor and letting them drop to the floor with clunks and clacks. Alan broke the kiss to watch him, standing close to his body and resting his palms on the engineer's thighs.

"Seems like a chore," Alan remarked in a low, satisfied voice, meeting Isaac's eyes.

"Every day," he snickered in response, leaning in to kiss the writer again briefly as he unclasped the interior fabric around his neck and tugged it back off his collarbones. Alan was instantly aroused at the exposure and began to kiss down his partner's neck again, forcing more of the suit open to slip his hands underneath. He groped at Isaac's solid muscles, moaning in satisfaction at what he felt. Isaac leaned his palms back on the table and closed his eyes, remarking quietly, "How the fuck did we get here?"

The writer laughed through his kisses and touched Isaac's crotch with one hand while the other explored his stomach and sides. The engineer groaned almost defensively when Alan felt the start of his erection, almost freezing up in distraction. He unbuckled the utility belt and unfastened Isaac's suit to its base, forcefully ripping the threads when he felt the access wasn't enough. When he had exposed his partner he paused for a moment with his hands rested on the engineer's bare hips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alan," Isaac found himself saying before his brain was aware of it, "I'm-you're-"

Alan glanced up at his blue eyed partner and began to lessen the pace of his coaxing rhythm to a sluggish, flirtatious slide. The engineer seethed a long moan and moved Alan's face up to his, smashing their mouths together in deep, greedy motions. The writer forced his own eyes open to watch Isaac's flushed expression and to witness his growing desperation for more intimacy. His hands were in non-stop exploration mode and soon they had found their way under the waistband of Alan's pants and briefs, groping affectionately to return the pleasure.

The writer pulled away from the kiss and focused completely on Isaac's touch, slowing his own slipping grip in order to allow his partner to move without distraction. He was slowly unbuckling Alan's belt, letting it fall to the side as he worked at the button and zipper. They met eyes as Isaac gently tugged the jeans downwards, holding the sides of Alan's strong thighs momentarily before commenting, "Your suit was easier than mine,"

Alan couldn't help but laugh despite his rushing blood. "Yeah, my occupation's a bit less demanding."

Isaac's expression softened from playfulness to nervousness and focus again as his fingers slid under his partner's waistband and prodded carefully. He watched Alan's eyes close in anticipation.

The engineer was genuinely frightened. He had no idea what he was doing but something about Alan had sparked him in such a way that his stubborn and eager personality was showing itself in new aspects. He was hungry for the writer's attention and found himself willing to do most anything to keep it on him.

It was obvious Alan felt the same way, judging by the state of his body when Isaac finally jumped the mental hurtle to touch him. A soft moan escaped his lips and Isaac was instantly re-aroused, his shaking hand moving over Alan's erection with sloppy, unsure strokes. He waited for a scolding, for something telling him he wasn't succeeding but the only responses he received were moans and an eager hand on his chest.  
Isaac examined Alan's face as he touched him. He was extremely handsome, with the chiseled jaw, unshaven cheeks – even the scarring gash on his right temple. He had admitted to himself upon their meeting that Alan was attractive, but the soft, indulgent expression on his partner's face now was almost overwhelming. Isaac had picked up a pace of the strokes and it was producing continuous, rhythmic grunts from the writer. As he pleasured him, the engineer leaned forward, pressing his lips to the corner of Alan's mouth, then his cheek and his temple. He kissed him gently and affectionately and Alan leaned into it without control, lifting his head as if to meet the kisses but so buried in pleasure he was unable to make contact his partner. He simply let his body fall into Isaac's, letting go of his control over the situation for a moment.

The engineer smirked at their change of positions and he continued to plant kisses across his partner's face, working his mouth against his jawline and then under his chin, nipping lightly at his neck. Alan moaned loudly in response and encouragement, his loose grip on Isaac's erection tightening out of reflex and in turn coaxing a matching moan from his partner.

"Oh God," Alan said finally in a harsh sigh, his face growing damp with sweat. He smiled at Isaac as he cupped his hand around both of their members, rubbing his fingers up and down over them together. The engineer responded immediately and pushed forward with a sharp inhale, his grip bracing the edge of the table. Alan purred playfully and kissed Isaac once before pulling back in a tease. Isaac bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, his body on fire from the friction. He wanted to attack the writer, jump on top of him, pin him down – his assertiveness and assurance in himself was creating fantasies that both invigorated and nauseated him. He knew he wanted Alan.

The writer held Isaac's hip with his free hand as he worked both of them, his own focus and intent on teasing the engineer barely within conscious grasp; he hadn't expected himself to respond so strongly. He never thought he had possessed any gay tendencies but this control over another man was something he hadn't experienced previously. And Isaac's body was fantastic.

Isaac was so deep in his lust that when he realized where he was and opened his eyes he was dangerously close to climaxing. His body was trembling and a hot feeling in his stomach was washing over his entire frame, causing groans to escape with each application of friction. In a desperate attempt to distract himself he pressed his chest into Alan's, kissing him deeply and invasively. The hope to slow down the rubbing was in vain as not only did the writer quicken his pace in arousal but Isaac's heat only spread with the contact of their lips.

His body tremored uncontrollably and grabbed his partner's sides as he came, pressing his face into the crook of Alan's neck. The sound that escaped the engineer almost shoved Alan over the edge but he used every ounce of remaining strength to keep his bearings and prevent himself from crumbling under Isaac's weight.

The release had lubed his remaining arousal and he bit hard on his bottom lip to keep himself from climaxing but the engineer's scent and weight and sounds created an unexpected burden. He came quickly and unintentionally pushed into Isaac, almost bringing them both onto the tabletop.  
The engineer was unable to hold back an exhausted laugh as he held the writer against him, both of them panting and slick with sweat. Alan's coat was heavy and hot against Isaac and he pushed it off of his shoulders onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Alan asked him passively, barely lifting his head from Isaac's neck.

"Well, you're not going anywhere, are you?" he scoffed. "Take your shoes off."

Alan instantly started laughing as he barely righted himself, grabbing lazily at the damp hoody that constricted his chest with heat. As he undressed himself he glanced over his shoulder at Isaac who was shrugging out of the remainder of his black and white engineering suit. His cheeks grew red despite not getting caught in the glance and he looked away, kicking his boots off.

"Where am I staying?" Alan called after Isaac who had simply walked out of the room completely naked. He was slightly irritated by their lack of communication now.

"Outside?" Isaac called back, and his upper body appeared through the doorframe. "No. Come on."

Moments later they lay in the same bed on separate ends, completely awake and acting asleep. They had meddled with each other's physicality and capacity for emotion; Alan's presence in Isaac's life was meddling enough in itself. But he couldn't ask him to leave or think about it even, and this realization was almost sickening as he felt a wave of anxiety wash over him.

Alan let his hand hang over the edge of the mattress and stared at it as he moved his fingers in a rippling motion. He felt he had made a mistake and yet somehow he was gripped with a contentedness he wasn't familiar with. The confusion was stuffy and unwelcome and his irritation had ballooned into a low anger he knew he would lose in sleep.

They both wanted to speak but in the darkness they were without words.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Isaac woke up without fail at 5AM, just like he had done every day as his body was completely adjusted to his work schedule. He turned onto his back and hissed a loud; "Fuck!" when his RIG festered at the pressure. He sat up quickly on the mattress, grunting at the splitting pain along his shoulder blades. He felt much more sore than usual and as his clogged vision came into focus so did his memories. His blue eyes snapped to the lump in bed next to him and he spotted Alan's matted black hair. "Oh fuck," he muttered with less force this time, rubbing his palms over his tired face.

He remembered now, very clearly. He recalled the physical actions first; how he was advanced upon, kissed, fondled by another man. And then with the memories came his array of feelings; his nervousness, reluctance and disgust giving way to a strange passion, desire, and enjoyment. His body was suddenly doused in chills and goose bumps, and a sour, anxious feeling lumped in his stomach.

Isaac threw his legs over the side of the bed and continued to rub his eyes, standing as soon as he felt able. Where did Alan even live? He decided whatever the hell was going on would have to wait until after his shift. Alan snored gently into the pillow and the engineer looked back over his shoulder with a sullen expression. He walked to the bathroom and forced himself to prepare for the day.

* * *

Isaac worked overtime that evening in a rush to finish electrical work on ships that were planning on cracking a moon within the next week. His supervisor had understaffed the project and by the end of his shift he was exhausted almost to the point of collapse. He pushed through the sliding door to his apartment and sighed deeply when he realized not only had he returned home, but to his denied situation.

Alan was still in bed sleeping. Whether or not he'd woken or done anything productive wasn't apparent.

Isaac's helmet folded away into the mechanisms around his neck and his dirtied face scowled slightly at his partner's enviable state. He began to pull away the outer armor from his suit until he was left in the black, grey, and white cloth and crossed the room to his bed.

"Alan," he said in a normal, casual tone, gently nudging the writer. Nothing. "Alan!" he slapped him on the back of the head, coaxing a strong jump and shout in surprise.

"Alice?"

"Uh, no," Isaac scowled in confusion, making an expression one would make after taking a bite of undesirable food. "I'm back, I guess. Not that it matters I don't think, you've been asleep for hours."

"I feel like shit," Alan announced as he rolled onto his back, flattening both palms over his face.

Isaac felt irritated and tired and decided to ignore the writer, walking to the bathroom and kicking the door behind him as he began to shrug out of his suit. The light metal slab bounced off the frame clumsily and creaked open to a mischievous crack.

Alan sighed through his fingers before pulling them away and examining the room for the first time. Everything was the same as home except, of course, different. But the way in which it was different was harder to identify; it wasn't metallic silver or beeping robotically, in fact most of the familiar mechanisms seemed simpler in design. He made mental notes of certain things as he studied the objects until his eyes arrived at the bathroom door. Isaac was at the sink completely naked, his tan skin and strong backside facing Alan most likely unawares. The writer scoffed rather loudly and he shook his head, reminding himself that the evening before was one of those freak waves of bi-curiosity. But a few moments later his gaze was yet again clued greedily to the crack.

He could see curves of Isaac's thighs and a feeling in his stomach made him jerk irrationally to the left, pulling his legs towards him a bit. Isaac's backside was firm and perfect from the angle at which he was standing. The writer followed the dip of his spine up to the tube-like RIG that dug so lustfully into his vertebrae. It was glowing blue in the dim light of the bathroom and the wires and mechanism around the outside that penetrated his skin were lined with purple bruising. He wasn't kidding when he said it got sore.

Thoughts began to invade Alan's mind, thoughts of intimacy and invasion. The sick, vulnerable feeling in his stomach spiked hot anger in his chest and he became flustered almost instantaneously.

By the time Isaac had exited the bathroom in thin but durable boxers and a Sun Cola t-shirt, Alan was in bitch-mode.

"Are you going to bed?" he asked enviously, as though he had no right.

"Yes, _I worked all day_," the engineer snapped, reaching back over his shoulder to touch his RIG as he rounded the bed frame to his side of the mattress. "I'm exhausted." Alan watched him lower himself onto the bed, his face contorted in reaction to the dull pain that was coursing through his trunk. He hissed and cursed as he finally came to rest on his stomach, alleviating the pressure.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't care."

"Can I go out?"

"Not far, once someone realizes you have no RIG you'll be sent to EarthGov."

"What the fuck!"

Isaac was instantly aggravated by his partner's irrational aggression and ungratefulness. Isaac had no idea what to do with the stranger in the first place and was beginning to regret allowing him to bunk in his apartment. "Can you shut up? I've had enough problems for one day."

The engineer was surprised when no remark was made and as he pondered the possibilities of why he felt his body drifting into a comfortable sleep despite his burning muscles. Drool was forming at the corner of his mouth when he felt the bed shift and his eyes shot open with lulling eyelids. Nothing happened and he easily returned to light sleep.

Alan waited until Isaac was almost snoring before he turned onto his side and began to eye over his partner. The shirt the engineer was wearing had a plastic-like frame down a line on the back to allow for the RIG to fit seamlessly and the appearance of the contraption again was almost overwhelming. The writer reached hesitantly forward, inching as if he would get caught until the pads of his fingers touched the hot, glass-like tubing. "Wow," he muttered to himself with wide eyes. He began to trace the fusion of the pieces, and then started fingering the outside of the metal frame curiously. On accident his nail had caught under the lip at the top and this caused Isaac to shift in discomfort, Alan's cheeks flushing

The writer waited in exciting fear until his partner's breathing returned to deep, even gusts and then he leaned forward, his own inhales coming quick with nerves. He pressed his dry lips to the skin on Isaac's neck just above the top of his RIG, pressing to the cool flesh with a restrained gluttony. A shiver ran down his body and he began to kiss the side of the engineer's throat, his cheek rubbing against Isaac's jaw as he began to nip the skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac's eyes opened slowly and his body seized up with a too-quick registration of the situation. He thought the heat on his neck, in his still-dreaming mind, was blood and his first reaction was to touch it, but then he felt warm exhales and became sick with anxiety. Waiting it out, he sensed teeth caressing him gently. "Ohhh," he hummed in contentedness, welcoming the sudden affection.

Alan chuckled between kisses as he braced himself with an arm over the engineer's body, making his way with his mouth down the side of Isaac's neck, playing on the tender skin of his collar. Isaac leaked a loud moan and the writer felt the heat in his abdomen grow at the encouraging sound.

The engineer turned onto his back with an excess of huffs and groans, letting his heavy body rest back on the mattress under the gaze of his eager partner. "Why the sudden change of pace?" he asked in a happy, groggy tone, his blue eyes clouded with passion.

"I don't know," Alan gave a small shrug and smiled. "Can't help it."

"Nice," Isaac couldn't hold back his laugh as he repositioned in impatience. The writer hesitated to admire his partner's willingness momentarily before leaning in and kissing him on the mouth lightly. As soon as he gave it, he stole it and moved back to the engineer's warm neck, teasing him with teeth and lips. "Fuck!" Isaac scowled in a laugh, wrapping his hands around Alan's shoulders. The writer was in boxers and a black t-shirt, wrinkled and disheveled by his lack of activity and Isaac was growing curious to the hidden build of his strange lover. He inched both hands down the thick fabric, gathering the hem at the bottom and casually pulling upward. Alan threw one leg over Isaac's thighs, kneeling over his partner as he sucked gently on a sensitive spot under the engineer's chin, listening to the croons of pleasure that vibrated through his chest. Isaac began to grunt softly as his body shifted out of his control and his eyelids fell heavily. He slid his hands under his partner's shirt, kneading the thick muscle along his ribcage and sighing at his satisfying discovery.

His day at work had been stressful, but not to the point where he had forgotten about his sudden obsession with intimacy. In the recesses of his mind he had thought about Alan, and had felt great affection towards him to the point where realizing he _must_ leave soon became painful. Their touch had become imbedded in his psyche and would take years of etching and burying to erase.

The engineer opened his eyes to see Alan was staring down at him with a purely patient expression; he had been waiting for his worn partner to return to reality. His eyes were bright and warm and the smile on his face was one of genuine comfort and happiness. Alan could not deny his feelings, that what he had been experiencing was above and beyond what he had expected, if that was anything at all. Studying Isaac's face, he became painfully aware of his attraction to him.

Alan began to lean forward, slowly bringing his face down to Isaac's and gazing back and forth into his eyes as he did so. The engineer broke into a smile, anticipating the meeting, even straining his neck slightly to lessen the distance. Alan closed his eyes as he pressed his mouth to Isaac's, holding the position for a moment before caressing his bottom lip affectionately.

Isaac tried to keep from grinning as he returned the motions, nuzzling his nose against the writer's and sliding his hands around his back to pull him closer. He almost couldn't believe this was happening again, that they were in his bed; a CEC electrical engineer and an author without a RIG, without an identity on this planet or in this century. They were kissing, consuming each other, marking each other with intimacy. All of this was flashing through his mind at light speed, mixed with fantasies of removing Alan's boxers, pulling away his shirt, exploring him in ways he would have strongly rejected a week ago. If this was their last night together, he wanted it to go as far as he could take it.

Lost in thoughts, he barely noticed that Alan had lightened the kiss until he broke away, traveling down Isaac's neck and lifting the t-shirt to get access to his stomach. The engineer choked on a sudden snicker from the tickle of lips on his abdomen and rested his arms above his head on the cool pillow, wiggling his hips helplessly. Alan gazed up at him as he worked across Isaac's strong stomach and hooked his fingers on the waistband of his boxers, raising his eyebrows in question.

The engineer's cheeks flushed a handsome red. "Feeling lucky?" he asked in a slur.

Alan lifted his lips. "I might as well," he slid his palms up and down along the side of Isaac's thigh. "Close your eyes."

The writer waited until his partner obliged before he continued to tease, inching the engineer's boxers down his thighs in forceful tugs. He drew a sharp inhale when he saw what was underneath and a conflicting wave of excitement and nausea washed over him; this was wrong, he knew, but the warmth in his chest he experienced from touching the stranger was more powerful. Swallowing his pride he began to kiss the engineer, planting sloppy affection on his excitement and lapping with expert precision. Isaac's back arched upwards in a soft jerk and he jammed the palms of his hands into his eyes with a moan as a wave of heat washed over his body. As much as the writer hated sucking off another man, his partner's reaction was enough to push him forward; the idea of him giving pleasure was overwhelmingly rewarding in his mind.

He slid his mouth over the tip of Isaac's erection and worked as slowly as he could manage, recalling the night before and how his desired pace had pushed the engineer too quickly. He was unaware of it, but him and Isaac both were enveloped in the same thoughts; if this was all they had left together, it couldn't be ruined.

In his trance Alan had created a slow rhythm and the sound of Isaac's moans increasing in volume broke him of his selfish position. He opened his eyes to see his partner's spine curved upwards, his gorgeous stomach and chest stretched with strong muscles as his ribs heaved breathlessly. The writer broke himself away and moved back over the engineer, gently pressing his abdomen down against the mattress and sitting on the tops of his thighs.

Alan smiled at his partner before leaning in greedily, kissing him in deep, quick motions that created smacking sounds that would have otherwise made him sick. He moved down Isaac's face without warning, biting and sucking on the tender spot on the curve of his neck as he desperately searched for sounds. The engineer didn't disappoint and soon the groaning returned and his breath was warm on Alan's face.

"God!" he cried out finally and the writer had to break away to release a laugh, meeting his partner's eyes in question. "You're driving me crazy." Isaac said, his flush face and smirk incredibly handsome, and Alan almost commented that he could say the same about him.

"What now?" Alan inquired.


End file.
